


One Piece PETs: Snow Day

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [192]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs build snowmen; adaptation of the ch. 733 color spread. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Snow Day

**One Piece PETs: Snow Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This marvelous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Winter has graced us with its presence, yet again.

 

   As of this moment, a certain motley crew of pirates were making the most of it, and they weren't the only ones. Some baby foxes had joined them in winter playtime. One of them was lying in Nami's lap, the latter of whom was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. The other was rolling a giant snowball. The same could be said about his brother and Chopper.

 

   Aika and Kumi laughed as they romped around in the snow, chasing each other. Robin sat by, reading a book, and had on her reading glasses because why not?

 

Blizzard snored as he lied next to her feet.

 

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Tetsu!"

 

_"Yeah, Luffy?"_ asked one of the foxes, Tetsu.

 

"Bring that snowball over here," answered Luffy, "Usopp and I are making a snowman."

 

_"Okay!"_ Tetsu spoke, rolling a snowball over to the captain and sniper.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy replied as he picked it up.

 

He placed it on top of another large snowball.

 

"How's it looking, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

 

"It's looking good, Luffy," Usopp answered, placing pebbles on the snowman's face.

 

"Here's his nose!" Luffy spoke up, holding up a carrot.

 

"Thanks!" Usopp smiled, taking the vegetable and sticking it in the snowman's face. "There! Now that's a snowman!"

 

"Uh...I dunno," Luffy spoke, "He looks like he's missing a few things."

 

"You sure?" Usopp inquired.

 

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "He looks...naked."

 

"Luffy, he's a snowman." Zoro piped up. "They're supposed to be naked."

 

"No, no, wait, Zoro," Usopp told him, "He's got a point."

 

"Seriously?" Zoro asked.

 

"Hey, Blizzard," Luffy called, "Can I borrow your scarf?"

 

_"What?"_ Blizzard muttered, sleepily.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned as he took the scarf off the wolf-dog's neck.

 

Blizzard was too tired to care, for he yawned and went right back to sleep.

 

"All right," Luffy started, wrapping the scarf around the snowman's neck, "now he needs a smile."

 

Usopp drew a smile on the snowman's face.

 

"Now he needs some arms," the Ferret Man added.

 

"Not a problem," Luffy piped up, finding two sticks and slipping a glove on each of them, "And now all he needs is a hat."

 

At that moment, Usopp placed Luffy's hat on the snowman.

 

"You don't mind, right?" he asked.

 

"Not at all," Luffy told him, "As long as I get it back."

 

"You will," Usopp assured, placing the straw hat on the snowman's crown.

 

   They weren't the only ones making a snowman. Sanji and Brook are making a snowman, as well...or rather, a snow-woman, and not just any snow-woman, either. It was a Nami snow-woman. Brook put his hat on her head while Sanji was making snowballs for the...err...well, you know.

 

"Make sure they're not lopsided, now." Brook instructed.

 

"Brook, if there's one thing I know, other than how to cook and how to fight, it's a woman's breast size." Sanji replied.

 

Just as he was about to put the second "boob" on...

 

"LOOK OUT!!!" Aika cried as she suddenly crashed into it, causing it collapse.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji wailed with comical tears as he fell on his knees. "OUR SNOW-WOMAN!!!!!"

 

"Sanji, it's all right!" Brook cried, doing his best to console the Fox Man. "We can make another snow-woman!"

 

"Sorry," Aika apologized.

 

"It's all right, Aika," Brook told her, "It was an accident."

 

"Yeah." Sanji agreed, sniffling.

 

_'I worked so hard on it!'_ he thought. _'Ah...c'est la vie, I suppose.'_

 

"Can I help you build a new snow-woman?" Aika asked. "Please?"

 

   Sanji looked at the young Honshu Wolf Girl, who was giving him her sad, soulful eyes. No one, not even he, could say no to those innocent eyes.

 

"Oh, all right," Sanji smiled.

 

"Shishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Robin and Nami smiled at the cute scene before them.

 

"Now isn't that sweet?" Robin asked.

 

"Yup," Nami answered, "That's Aika for you."

 

Aika, Sanji, and Brook got started in building a new snow-woman.

 

"What should we put on this one?" Aika asked.

 

"She'll need eyes and a nose," Brook answered, "And of course, a hat."

 

Aika picked up two buttons and gave them to Brook, who placed them on the snow-woman's face.

 

"Here's a carrot," Aika said, holding up a carrot for the nose.

 

"Thank you," responded Brook, taking the carrot from the little Wolf Girl and placing it on the snow-woman's face, "Perfect."

 

"What about her hat?" Aika inquired.

 

"Got it covered," Sanji answered as he put Brook's hat on it, "though she's missing something else."

 

"Like what?" Aika asked.

 

Sanji rolled up two snowballs and placed them on the snow-woman's chest.

 

"No, Sanji," Nami spoke up.

 

"But it's you!" Sanji argued. "What's wrong with that?!"

 

"My boobs are off limits!" Nami barked.

 

"Yes, Nami." Sanji conceded, dejectedly.

 

"Besides, Aika shouldn't see such things," Nami added.

 

"See what?" Aika asked.

 

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Nami answered.

 

"Okay." Aika replied.

 

Chopper, Tetsu, and Sayo were building their own snowman.

 

"What are we missing?" Chopper asked.

 

_"A hat?"_ Sayo answered.

 

"Perfect!" Chopper beamed.

 

He removed his helmet and placed it on the mini-snowman's cranium.

 

"Now that's a snowman!" Chopper smiled.

 

_"Oh! Wait!"_ cried Sayo, who put two sticks on the snowman's head, like antlers. _"Now, it's a snowman!"_

 

"More like a snow-reindeer!" Chopper added.

 

"Gotta say, they look great!" commented Franky, sipping his hot chocolate.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, Aika, and Chopper responded.

 

"And here I thought this was going to be a boring day," Nami piped up, petting Kitzu.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"I agreed," she concurred.

 

Blizzard only yawned.

 

_"I got a good nap out of it."_ he piped up.

 

Robin smiled and petted his head.

 

"All in all, this day went off without a hitch," Luffy added, "Plus, Aika had fun!"

 

"Yup!" Aika chirped. "I wanna do it again!"

 

"We just might, tomorrow!" Luffy told her. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

   Subsequently, the Straw Hats went back to their ship, saying their goodbyes to the fox triplets. Aika and Kumi were being carried by Luffy and Nami, the two having tired themselves out. Aika yawned as she clung to her older brother.

 

"So tired..." she muttered.

 

"I know, little sis." Luffy whispered. "We had fun today, huh?"

 

"Yeah..." Aika answered, drowsily.

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Looking forward to tomorrow."

 

Aika smiled as her eyelids grew heavy.

 

"Goodnight, Big Brother...goodnight, Big Sis..."

 

"Goodnight, Aika," Luffy whispered.

 

"Sleep tight." whispered Nami.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. :D


End file.
